


【杰北】依赖症

by UltramarineObservatory



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltramarineObservatory/pseuds/UltramarineObservatory
Summary: *小妈设定  浪漫主义运动时期的英国 未成年杰西/睡奸/媚药情节有
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

一．  
“讨厌日文。”杰西的视线被手里的雕花蘸水笔尾点缀的黑色鹅毛吸引，转头望着坐在他面前缓缓摊开和纸盖住书桌上的羊皮纸的田中树抱怨，“你们非要用那玩意儿写字吗？”  
他指的是悬在笔架上的兼毫毛笔，他的日文老师田中树选择性无视他，把他放在桌面翻到页脚泛黄的《奥特兰多城堡》塞进书房的五斗柜，像是自言自语：“就说你不是会对日本文学感兴趣的类型，真好奇北斗要把你往哪种样子培养呢。”   
“我觉得我和北斗超像的。”杰西很有自信地笑了。主卧里有北斗尚未成年的画像，是和他小时候一样的短发圆脸，他很笃定，他们会是一个模具印刻出来的陶瓷那样相似。

树有一点说对了，杰西确实不那么热衷于古籍，只是此前一时脑热和北斗一起躺在草地上晒太阳的时候抢走了北斗列出来的日文书单，让北斗误认为他很感兴趣，就请来了树做他导读。“你们现在就像是辅佐亚历山大的亚里士多德”，北斗走进书房给他们端来和菓子和茶的时候这么说，杰西书读得勉强，又不希望北斗对他失望。  
“真是糟糕的比喻。”树挑了一块雕花的冰品吃，北斗过来和他用并不和风的吻面礼道好。  
“亚里士多德没办法解释潮汐所以羞愧而死，”杰西打断了他们，又报复性吃了好几块，北斗把手放在杰西早上洗过的蓬松头发上揉了揉，带走了吃过的餐具，杰西在他临走前不忘提醒他一家之主的身份：“这种事下次让女佣来做吧。”

“如果还是对《源氏物语》没有兴趣，他建议你从冬天开始改读井原西鹤。”树说。  
杰西把视线落在树从随身皮夹里掏出的新书书名上，“那恭喜我们步入江户时代——好、色、时、代。”  
树把那本书放去书架上向他解释："是和奥维德《爱的艺术》里完全不同的‘色’。”  
“我知道，日本人对待欲望就是会遮遮掩掩的。”杰西摇摇头，“就像你和北斗。”  
“你在因为我和你父亲的亲近而生气？”  
“那不是我父亲。那是我母亲。”杰西歪头冲树笑，“开玩笑的。”  
这倒不是什么秘密——北斗是路易斯家大航海时代的贸易中从大洋彼岸带过来的东洋情妇，庄园主去世后他继承了路易斯家的全部，大家不提，很多人就忘了。  
杰西第一次看到北斗，北斗还是和现在不一样的性格，至少外人看来是不同的，那已经是在很久以前，在亲生母亲和父亲还在世的时候，北斗就在父亲身边了。母亲去世后父亲和他在饭桌上总是说起江户幕府和日本，好像日本就是北斗的名字那样。后来呢？东渡的问题还没讨论出结局，父亲就去世了，比他大十来岁的继母，继父，哥哥一样的监护人得到了整个庄园。  
"北斗只是对我不设防。” 树并没有表现出过多的惊讶。杰西趴在桌子上翻书，伸手拔正刺绣桌垫的乱线想，日本人就是这样，不只说话含蓄，对自己的欲望和好奇心都遮遮掩掩。  
“或许在北斗眼里，我就是故乡。”树说。  
“但是我也是——至少有一半是。”杰西不满地抗议道。  
“或许你看完他们就算是了。”树点了点桌上的《源氏物语》。  
“下个月树先生不来吗？”  
“秋天是留给你们贸易的季节，但是也要小心疟疾与传染病。”  
树透过鼻尖厚的镜片往城堡高塔以外看去，杰西学着他的样子审视身边的一切——从书房窗户开始，窗外的远山、河流、田野、低头踱步的羊与行走鹅群交替出现，以及北斗。

炭疽是可怕的疾病，一个月以后的杰西用毛笔给树写的信里写道，牛羊患病倒下了，被埋到山边架起炭火焚烧，北斗辞退了部分短工。北斗在他视线里忙碌着，他小时候记忆里北斗就是这样，到他已经年满16岁，北斗依然这样。永远在用溺爱的眼神审视杰西的状态里。他从《枕草子》里新读到的一句话: “毫不停留地过去的东西是： 始帆的船，一个人的年岁，春，夏，秋，冬。”，但是对于北斗来说，面容和对他的溺爱好像都是从来不随岁月而变化的。

晕开的墨迹在和纸上散作一团，杰西从花窗里看到北斗坐在草丛上，温柔地搂着仅存的新生羊羔，好像是对待自己刚面世的小孩，北斗抱着小羊的样子像是抱着小时候的自己……杰西写到这里，感觉自己用汉字无法找寻到合适的词汇，他捏皱了和纸，他想，还是重新给树写一封吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1 《奥特兰多城堡》 英国第一本哥特式中长篇小说集  
> *注2 树给杰西的新书是井原西鹤 的《好色一代男》（こうしょくいちだいおとこ），模仿源氏物语体裁写出的短篇合集  
> *注3 杰西信内引用这段来自周作人翻版《枕草子》二四四段《一直过去的东西》（原文 ただ過ぎに過ぐるもの：ただ過ぎに過ぐるもの 帆かけたる舟。人の齢（よはひ）。春、夏、秋、冬。）


	2. Chapter 2

贸易季确实是忙碌的季节。杰西停止用生疏的日语给树写信，全身心投入协助北斗梳理账目和宴请宾客中。冬天之前庄园总是在不断地聚会，仆人一早升起炉火，东印度公司来的人从世界各地带来皮革丝绸、瓷器和食物，他们用挂毯、油画与之交换。  
连续一周接一周，水晶制造的高脚杯碰撞声音沉稳，盖过说话的声音，北斗的英文在正式场合就开始不够用起来，笑容也逐渐失去温度。

可怜的北斗，杰西想。让北斗和那群东亚狂热爱好者们进餐这件事简直要他抓狂，他也向北斗解释不清楚，现在围在酒桌上嬉笑的人，有哪些内心想的只是如何地撩开北斗的羊毛平纹背心，并且拉下来他的金线镶边饰带。

在北斗不胜酒力脸发红之前出去就行。对和服不熟练的女仆还在帮杰西整理角帯，杰西安慰慌忙紧张的女仆，眼神却已经穿刺过连廊落在北斗身上。  
每一年他都只参加最隆重的折衷式的宴会，他穿戴好和服在第一席结束之前款款走出去，身着西式礼服的北斗向宾客介绍这是他的儿子，成为雷打不动的一项仪式。杰西确信他比上一年更能说会道，虽然树在他16岁的时候希望他能变得更加像北斗一样多看书，但是显然他把那个精力用在了更加外显的地方，他风度翩翩幽默又端庄，他从帷幔后面走出来的样子，是北斗引以为傲的儿子，更像他的救世主。  
杰西被五颜六色的瞳孔包围，他从北斗漂亮的深色瞳孔收获到平静，又感觉喷薄而出无限的灵动和温柔。他一向能读懂北斗看向他那种眼神，今年的北斗望着他下巴的锐利线条和颀长的身型，用日语感叹说：“原来杰西也长大了。”

大家开始跳舞的时候杰西从某个看起来就不怀好意的巴黎使者手里牵过北斗，北斗卸下防备贴他很近，絮絮地用日语说，壁炉里的火焰有杂音，感觉烟道里有风和轻微的爆炸杂声，北斗被他拉着原地转了个圈，继续说道，暴风雨要来临还会降温。  
北斗常常这样话痨地给杰西说话，好像他沉默了好多年，终于找到一个称心如意的听众。他的鼻息太近以至于杰西的舞步和思维始终无法达到和谐，杰西在回想是不是曾经也有个类似这样意乱情迷的夜晚，他想开口想北斗表述一些东西，在深黑色的眼眸凝视下说点什么，但他只是注视着北斗，听他继续说下去。  
“你头发太长了。”看到北斗说累了，杰西换了英语，把北斗跳舞时候耷拉下来的额前发捋到耳边去。  
“嗯？”在他伸手之前北斗没有完成语言的切换，半张着玫瑰色的双唇。

杰西终于想起来那是一个怎样的夜晚。那时候同龄的少年都热衷看吉普赛人的歌舞表演。对于长裙下的一切都充满好奇和禁忌的年纪，似露非露的女郎的裙摆丰富了他们很多的联想。那群纨绔公子们接下来要去调戏歌女，在充满气味的后台帐篷里面和舞女们交媾。  
他记忆里只和北斗一起看过一次弗拉明戈舞剧，那是一个从安达卢西亚来的流浪团，北斗给他解释其实吉普赛就有流浪的意思，舞动的红色拖尾扫过杰西的脸，他不自觉想要挨北斗坐近一点，丝绸衣角是飘动的火焰，燃烧起来杰西刚冒头的荷尔蒙，他在临时搭建的帐篷里突然萌生了瞬间的邪念，他想扑倒北斗。  
他和非分之想只有一步之遥，北斗伸手和他十指紧扣，依然像他童年时代那样对他动作亲昵，他却已经有难言之隐。  
是从那时候开始的。  
哪怕只是舔舐东西时若隐若现的舌头，或是裤腿紧绷的灯笼裤，都让他萌生别的想法。

此刻北斗的眉骨很近地靠近杰西的下巴，杰西在看他的眼睛，瞳孔被灯火照耀着，他从北斗的眼睛里看到自己。舞曲结束的时候他只是往他们牵着手的方向一带，就正好吻在北斗额头上，刚刚他就在想做这件事。  
他都感觉到北斗手上渗出手汗了，被他一吻以后不好意思的一家之主回避着他的眼神，略微施加了一点力气在牵着他的手上。  
“做什么呢。”北斗笑着想要逃避暧昧的气息，杰西则想要趁着冲动穷追不舍：“北斗…”

  
“松村先生。”管家在呼唤北斗完成家主分内的应酬。  
北斗从杰西念念不舍的眼神里抽走了手，转头去安顿住客和送行决定夜程回家的宾客，杰西被留在大厅，他感觉到一阵意犹未尽，他只能百无聊赖地回到舞池，陪外宾们聊天，从彼此近况一直说到十年前的北斗和路易斯先生。  
直到他送走最后一波客人，他们感谢少东家的款待，并且询问那位漂亮又冰霜的屋主为何不在。

“在自家的宴席上居然中途离席的一家之主……睡着了？”杰西双手端着女仆长借给他的托盘用膝盖顶开主卧室的门，“你真该尝尝他们带来的香辛料，我现在嗓子都在冒烟。”  
“杰西吗？”北斗用微弱的气声询问着，他的杂乱的衬衫好像被撕扯过，有气无力闭着眼蜷缩在床柱的角落，杰西皱着眉头放下手里盛满了食物的托盘，“是我”，只可以是他，不能是别的任何人，“是我。”他回答。  
“醒醒，怎么回事？”  
迷糊里的北斗没有平日对外的冰霜和肃杀气息显得过分娇弱，他眯着眼睛确认是杰西在他身边以后放松了警惕，侧身试图抬手够到放在床边还在蒸腾烟雾的双头烛台。  
“我就觉得这些印度带来的东西有点邪门。”杰西想了一下，用比北斗伸展得更长的手抢下他认定中的罪魁祸首，拿玻璃罩盖住了尚未燃尽的熏香。他把水杯喂到北斗嘴边，北斗绵软地瘫在他怀里，他问：“感觉怎么样？”  
“热。”北斗目光涣散，诚实地柔声回答他，“叫人熄灭壁炉……好不好？”  
“深秋了北斗。降温的夜晚熄灭壁炉会冻坏的。”杰西摸了摸他的额头，并没有发烧，北斗重新闭上了眼睛，他们两个人的脸几乎贴在一起，他也感觉到热气，本来只想想摸摸北斗的头安抚他，肆意妄为的手却已经伸到了北斗的唇瓣上。  
他无法忍受地吻了北斗。和礼仪大大方方地亲吻脸颊和额头完全不同，不只是在北斗柔软的嘴唇上碰了一下的那种接吻。北斗迷迷糊糊迎合着，又像是渴了那样把杰西的舌头往自己嘴唇里带，杰西感觉到北斗的舌尖有晚上喝的新葡萄酒的味道，还有一丝的米酒味道，微辛又回甘，恨不得吮吸一口。  
他躺上床，身体和北斗的纠缠在一起，北斗整个前胸都是潮红的，呼吸还是急促，杰西呢喃着喊北斗的名字，没能得到任何回应。  
“不要睡着。”他说，“至少现在不要。”  
杰西捧着北斗的脸颊，手足无措地继续深吻他，北斗好像真的进入梦乡，睫毛扇动地都极微弱，只用轻声的“嗯”回应他，他端详北斗的脸，像是端详上帝遗落在人间的月亮。  
这世上最清冷最温柔的月光，现在就在他的床上。

他的手往下，顺着人鱼线伸进北斗的裤子内，把裤子褪去露出体毛稀疏的瓷白色长腿。在他的摩挲下北斗可爱的小物件隆起来。  
睡与醒边缘的北斗会想什么呢。杰西灵巧的手指挑逗着北斗，听到他嘴里呜咽的喊声，他头埋到下身含住了北斗膨大的性器，溢出的甜咸液体沾到杰西的舌头，他用一只手扶住北斗根部，小幅度用舌头舔舐着性器的头部，像是含着一颗不断溢出汁液的小蜜桃。  
北斗已经完全硬了，杰西恨不得在这成熟的紫红色果实上做一些专属标记，他双手齐用配合舌头打圈，用指腹上下按揉和刮擦，由慢到快。  
北斗睫毛轻微颤动刷在杰西心上，大腿内侧渗出细密的汗，嘴唇也轻微张着“嗯啊……杰……”  
杰西口腔里黏腻的水声回应着北斗的呢喃，他抽离开手指加快了吞吐的动作，感觉到北斗的阴茎明显地抽搐了一下，绵长又辛辣的触觉牵动着杰西全身，体液缓缓地灌满了杰西的嘴巴，他还没有吐，凑过去用水光打湿了北斗的嘴唇，用舌头助推着，连同自己的舌头和唾液，一起喂进北斗的津液。


End file.
